Quando a chama da sétima casa se extinguiu
by MutsumiSama
Summary: O ponto de vista de Mu na saga de Hades na luta de Camus, Shura e Saga contra Shaka. Yaoi. Shaka x Mu. Songfic.


Essa fic é uma versão minha para a morte do Shaka, na batalha contra Hades, no ponto de vista do Mú. Quem não viu a saga de Hades ainda e não quer saber como termina, é melhor não ler, embora ache que não chegue a conter spoilers...  
A música se chama "Pale" e é do Within Temptation, do cd "The silent force".

**Quando a chama da sétima casa se extinguiu...**

Não consigo me lembrar ao certo a quanto tempo estou correndo, tentando desesperadamente me livrar deste pressentimento que me persegue desde que esta noite começou. Preciso avançar! Não há tempo a perder. Preciso fazer algo antes que seja muito tarde.

_"The world seems not the same  
Though I know nothing has changed  
It's all my state of mind  
I can't leave it all behind  
Have to stand up to be stronger"_

"**O mundo não parece o mesmo  
****Mesmo sabendo que nada mudou  
****É tudo o meu estado de espiríto  
****Não posso deixar tudo para trás  
****Tenho que me levantar e ser mais forte"  
**

Sinto os cosmos de Saga, Camus e Shura, os três ex-guerreiros de Athena, agora traidores, que avançam para a casa de virgem. Posso sentir a energia hostil deles, assim como a de Shaka. Mas a energia dele, diferente da dos três, é uma energia suave e quente, apesar de extremamente poderosa, assim como o é o dono dela.

Faltam 7 horas para as chamas da torre do santuário se extinguirem por completo. Sinto que o cosmos de Shaka se eleva e uma grande explosão sai da casa de virgem. Apresso ainda mais o passo, a dor em meu peito aumentando gradativamente...

De súbito ouço sua voz em minha mente, falando comigo. Você me pede para não intervir, me pede para compreender. Me diz que tudo vai ficar bem! Eu não consigo aceitar! Shaka, você não pode fazer isso! Não pode deixar tudo para trás... Não pode ME deixar para trás. Luto contra as lágrimas que já estão se acumulando em meus olhos e tento chegar até a casa de virgem o mais rápido possível. Mas antes que eu possa alcançá-la, sinto que a sua energia está se movimentando... você está entrando na sala das árvores gêmeas. E então eu consigo compreender tudo.

_"Have to try  
To break free  
From the thoughts in my mind  
Use the time that I have  
I can say goodbye  
Have to make it right"_

**"Tenho que tentar me libertar  
****Dos pensamentos em minha mente  
****Usar o tempo que tenho  
****Posso dizer adeus  
****Tenho que fazê-lo direito"**

Concentro-me e consigo sentir o que se passa dentro da sala. Você os está instigando para que usem a "Exclamação de Athena". Tento novamente segurar as minhas lágrimas, e penso que tudo que posso fazer é acatar seu último desejo, afinal. Não vou interferir, assim como não deixarei que os outros interfiram.

" _Have to find  
_'_Cause I know in the end it's worth while  
__That the pain that I feel slowly fades away  
__It will be all right_ "

**"Tenho que encontrar  
****Porque sei que, no final das contas, vale a pena  
****Que a dor que sinto, vagarosamente, irá esvaecer  
****Que tudo ficará bem"**

Posto-me na entrada do salão com os olhos fechados, na tentativa de não ver o que se passa, como se isso fosse impedir o que estava por vir. Bobagem. Nossos cosmos estão juntos, eu posso sentir tudo que se passa lá dentro. Permaneço impassível, os braços abertos para impedir que qualquer um entre.

Tudo que eu posso fazer agora, é rezar por um milagre.

"_I know_  
_I should realize  
__Time is precious  
__It is worth while  
__Despite how I feel inside  
__Have to trust it'll be alright  
__Have to stand up to be stronger"_

**"Sei  
Que deveria perceber  
Que o tempo é precioso  
Que vale a pena  
Independente da forma como me sinto por dentro  
Tenho que confiar que tudo ficará bem  
Tenho que me levantar e ser mais forte"**

Aioria entra na casa de virgem, junto com os outros cavaleiros de bronze. Tenho que ser forte. Não posso deixar que eles percebam o que sinto. Eu tenho que resistir...

- "Mu, você também veio ajudar Shaka?", me pergunta Aioria.

"Sim", penso eu amargurado, "vim ajuda-lo a morrer".

- "Sinto um cosmos muito agressivo vindo de Shaka e dos demais", diz Shiriyu. Hyoga diz que sente que a energia vêm de trás da porta e Seiya acrescenta que eles devem ir para lá rápido. Levanto mais meus braços para impedir sua passagem, e digo a eles, ainda de olhos fechados:

- "Não devemos derrubar nem atravessar essa porta do jardim das salas gêmeas". Minha voz está estranhamente calma para o meu estado de espírito, e consigo, bravamente, conter as lágrimas. Tudo o que eu queria era poder arrombar aquela porta e tirar Shaka de lá de dentro...

...Meu Shaka!

Aioria, alheio aos meus sentimentos, me pergunta:

- "O que está falando? Está dizendo para abandonarmos Shaka!"

Ah, Aioria, se você soubesse...

E, sem perceber o grande esforço que estou fazendo, continua:

- "Mu, você também deve ter notado, nada mais importa para Saga e os outros, estão dispostos a tudo. Pretendem matar Shaka, renunciando ao orgulho de terem sido cavaleiros."

_"This night is too long  
Have no strength to go on  
__No more pain I'm falling away"_

**"Esta noite está longa demais  
Não tenho forças para continuar  
Sem mais dor, estou piorando"**

Precisei recorrer a uma grande força de vontade para continuar, mas preciso fazer isso. Shaka está contando comigo... Abaixo os braços e dou um passo à frente, na direção deles.

- "Aioria, você não entende..." - digo a ele, e após uma longa pausa continuo, colocando em palavras aquilo que meu coração se recusava a aceitar: "...que é isso que Shaka deseja?"

As lágrimas tomam conta do meu rosto, mas eu estou cansado demais para tentar impedi-las.

_  
"Through the mist see the face  
Of an angel, calls my name  
I remember you're the reason  
I have to stay"_

**"Pelo névoa, vejo a face  
De um anjo, que chama meu nome  
Lembro que você é a razão  
pela qual tenho que ficar"**

Sinto a sua energia perto de mim, Shaka. Você sussura em meu ouvido que estaremos sempre juntos. Athena compreende que você partiu, e as lágrimas dela se unem às minhas.

- "Shaka morreu" dizem os outros cavaleiros que estão perto de mim. Alguns deles se revoltam, outros choram, e outros ainda juram vingança.

Mas eu não estou mais ouvindo. O fogo da 7ª casa acabou de se extinguir, levando com ele a última centelha de vida da única pessoa que já amei.

_"Have to find  
'Cause I know in the end it's worth while  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades  
away It will be all right"._

**"Tenho que encontrar  
Porque sei que, no finaldas contas, vale a pena  
Que a dor que sinto, vagarosamente, irá esvaecer  
Que tudo ficará bem".**


End file.
